


you better be happy or ill make you

by insomniaegg



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, siyeon being clingy, yooh is soft for siyeon (as she should be)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniaegg/pseuds/insomniaegg
Summary: soft siyoo one shot <3
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	you better be happy or ill make you

**Author's Note:**

> literally bc i said "you better be happy or ill make you happy" wrote this in like 30 min HAHA hope you like it XD

Yoohyeon walked into the dorm, feeling down after the dance teacher had scolded her for not practicing enough. “Yoohyeon-ah~” Yoohyeon turned around to see Siyeon lounging on the couch. Siyeon noticed Yoohyeon’s expression and sat up. “Yoohyeon~ what’s wrong~” 

“Ah, practice was difficult today, that’s all.” Yoohyeon threw her bag onto the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab herself a cold drink. Siyeon tilted her head to one side and pouted. “Yoohyeon… you always say that but I know something must’ve happened. Come here and gimme hug.” Yoohyeon slammed the fridge door close. “Siyeon unnie, I’m still sweaty from practice. Wait until I take a shower at least.”    
Siyeon stood up and embraced Yoohyeon in a tight hug. Yoohyeon sighed and put the drink down on the counter. “Stop making excuses Yoohyeon, tell me what happened.” 

Yoohyeon pushed Siyeon away and walked towards the shower. “I’m just not in the mood today.” 

Siyeon pulled her arm and dragged her onto the couch. Yoohyeon sat there, staring up at the older girl. “Siyeon stop bothering me.” Yoohyeon pushed herself up in an attempt to escape to her room, but was met by a firm hand on her shoulder, pushing her back onto the couch.

“You better be happy or I’ll make you happy.” Siyeon got up onto Yoohyeon’s lap, straddling her. Yooh stared into Siyeon’s wolf gaze. “Do you need me to remind you?” Her sharp eyes met the soft gaze of Yoohyeon’s puppy eyes. “I don’t ever want you to be sad, got it?” Siyeon leaned in, her hand cupping Yoohyeon’s jaw. Yoohyeon didn’t resist, and their lips touched gently. Yoohyeon reached her hands behind Siyeon and pulled out of the kiss and into a soft hug. She released a deep breath. “I love you Siyeon, but I-”   
Siyeon pulled back, confused.    
“I really gotta go take a shower. We can continue this afterwards.” Yoohyeon pushed Siyeon off her lap and stood up. 

“Yooh, you wouldn’t mind a shower buddy, would you?” She looked up at Yooh playfully. Yoohyeon sighed. “Fine. Come on let’s go get washed up.”


End file.
